The Pointy End (Fanon)
"The Pointy End" is the eighth episode of the first season of Game of Thrones. It is the eighth episode of the series overall. It first aired on June 5, 2011. It was written by executive producer George R.R. Martin and directed by Daniel Minahan. Plot In the aftermath of Ned ʼs capture, Syrio and Arya face off against Lannister guards, while Cersei manipulates Sansa to her own ends. Robb rallies his fatherʼs northern bannermen against Tywin Lannister and heads south to war. Lucius is named acting Lord of Snake Mount, much to the concern of the rest of his family. Tyrion forms an uneasy alliance with the hill tribes and reunites with his father. Jon lashes out at Ser Alliser Thorne and battles a mysterious attacker from beyond the Wall. Dany is forced to reconcile her desire to conquer Westeros with Drogo ʼs savagery after the Dothraki raid a peaceful village. Summary In King's Landing, Lannister soldiers complete their purge of the Stark guards and household staff. Sansa and Septa Mordane hear sounds of fighting. When they are confronted by Lannister guardsmen led by Sandor Clegane, Septa Mordane tells Sansa to run and lock herself in her room while she stays to confront them. However, Sandor later finds and takes Sansa into custody. More Lannister guardsmen, this time led by Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsguard, interrupt a "dancing" lesson between Syrio Forel and Arya. Syrio holds Arya back, questioning why Lord Eddard would send Lannister men to find Arya. She then refuses to go with them, and when they try to force the issue Syrio disarms and disables all of the lightly-armored guardsmen with his wooden practice sword. He tells Arya to run as he faces down Trant, noting that for himself, "the First Sword of Braavos does not run." Syrio's fate after this is unclear. Arya runs to the stables where the men waiting with their baggage were supposed to be to take them to the ship for Winterfell. The men are dead, but she finds her real sword, Needle, in the bottom of her trunk. Arya then starts to leave the stables. (Arya knows how to get out of the Red Keep via the tunnel under the castle that she found when she was chasing cats and followed the two conspirators). When a stableboy tries to grab her, Arya turns around brandishing Needle and accidentally runs him through and kills him. Horrified, she flees. Varys visits Eddard Stark in his cell in the dungeons. He is incredulous that Eddard trusted Littlefinger over him, and even more so that he warned Cersei what he was going to do. Eddard says he wanted to extend mercy to Cersei's children, whom Robert would have killed if he'd known the truth. Varys bluntly tells Eddard that his mercy is what killed King Robert, to Eddard's shame. Varys then tells him that Catelyn also no longer holds Tyrion as her prisoner, meaning that the Starks have nothing to barter with for Eddard's life. When Eddard suggests they should just kill him, Varys says "Not today, my lord." As he departs, Eddard asks Varys who he truly serves: Varys, in a rare display of honesty, replies "The realm, my lord. Someone must." Cersei and Grand Maester Pycelle talk to Sansa and convince her to pen a letter to her brother Robb, asking him to bend the knee peacefully to Joffrey. They add that Eddard's fate may depend on what his son and the other Northern lords do. Sansa agrees to write the letter. Sansa's letter reaches Winterfell and a disbelieving Robb and Ashter. Maester Luwin correctly deduces the letter is actually the work of the Queen. Robb refuses to consider the request and sends out ravens, summoning the lords bannermen of the North and their armies to assemble at Winterfell. Released ravens fill the sky. At Snake Mount, Lord Garth Dragen is one of the first Northern lords to receive the summons to Winterfell. He begins rallying his men, and both his half-brother Ethan and Snake Mount's castellan, Duncan Catell, volunteer to accompany him to Winterfell. He decides to appoint Lucius as acting Lord of Snake Mount in his stead while he was fighting with Robb. Both Ethan and Duncan express concern for Garth's decision to name Lucius acting lord, but Garth remains adamant in his decision, believing having the newfound responsibilities will teach Lucius restraint. Both Alise and Maester Vahaelor are confident that they can keep Lucius in check while Garth was away. At the Eyrie, Catelyn is furious when Lysa refuses to consider summoning the knights of the Vale to war. Despite setting in motion this chain of events with her letter to her sister, Lysa does not believe that war is in the Vale's best interests and rather want the knights to stay in the Vale to protect their Lord. At Castle Black, news arrives of Eddard's arrest and imprisonment. Jon Snow is unable to do anything about it, to his frustration. Alliser Thorne taunts Jon that his father is a traitor, calling him, "not only a bastard, but a traitor's bastard." Jon angrily charges at him with a knife and is confined to quarters for his trouble. Meanwhile, the bodies of several men from Benjen Stark's patrol have been found, but there is no sign of Benjen himself. Samwell Tarly notes that the bodies do not smell like they've been dead for weeks and there is no evidence of decomposition. Jon and several other Sworn Brothers urge Lord Commander Jeor Mormont to burn the bodies, but he refuses, wanting Maester Aemon to examine them. This proves a mistake; that night, one of the bodies reanimates as a wight and tries to attack the Lord Commander; Jon is there to save him, because he followed Ghost who was scratching at the door and whining. When Jon finds he is unable to harm the undead monster with his sword, he finally destroys it by throwing an oil lamp that sets the wight on fire. On the outskirts of the castle-town of Brightbank, a lone rider is shown approaching in the distance. Ser William Blackfell, Brightbank's master-at-arms as well as its castellan, recognizes the rider as Carmine Grayburn. He opens the gates for Carmine and welcomes him back warmly. Carmine informs Ser William that he needs to see his father, Lord Hendrick, immediately, but learns has left Brightbank. Carmine is then take to the main keep of Brightbank, where he is greeted by his mother, Jaeneth Grayburn, his two little sisters, Madelynne and Ariana, and Maester Aderic. They inform him that his father has ridden for Winterfell in response to Robb Stark calling in his banners. Carmine explains that his uncle Kormed overheard the Lannisters' plans to betray the Starks and had him smuggled out of King's Landing for fear of his safety. Aderic tells him that, with a probable war brewing, they needed to make preparations for Carmine to become Lord of Brightbank while his father was off at war, but Carmine refuses, telling them that he was planning to ride for Winterfell as well, and he would lead House Grayburn's men into war instead of his father. They initially try to talk him out of it, but he insists, saying that he couldn't live with himself if the injustice that was done against House Stark was allowed to pass and he did nothing about it. His sisters believe that they'll never see him again, but Carmine makes a promise to them that he would, and rides off to Winterfell. Tyrion and Bronn have reached the western edge of the Vale and are surrounded by members of the hill tribes, led by a fearsome warrior named Shagga. At first he orders them to be killed, but Tyrion does some fast-talking and convinces the hill tribes that House Lannister is an enemy of the Vale and its rulers. He proposes an alliance which will allow the tribes to enact vengeance against the Vale and get them properly armed and armored for war. They eagerly agree, and escort Tyrion and Bronn westwards towards where the Lannister armies are gathering. In Essos, Khal Drogo having taken an oath to take the Iron Throne, has begun his march of conquest to the Narrow Sea. The Dothraki raid a village in Lhazar, a peaceful country to the south-east of Vaes Dothrak. To finance the war to come, they must raid villages and take people to sell into slavery, thereby gaining the money to hire ships for the khalasar to assault Westeros. Ser Jorah and others try to explain this to Daenerys, but she is disturbed to see the aftermath, the Dothraki killing the villagers and raping their women, and orders it stopped. The Dothraki grow angry at not being able to take the spoils of victory, as that is the Dothraki way. She starts claiming all the women they see to protect them. The angry warriors take their complaints to Khal Drogo, but he is amused at his wife's fierceness. He tells them that Daenerys may keep the women she has claimed, they can find others. One man won't listen, and angrily accuses Drogo of being slave to a foreign whore. Khal Drogo stops the complaints by killing Mago, the offended warrior who challenges him. Drogo takes a deep wound to the chest in the process. Though Drogo dismisses it as a scratch, Daenerys insists it be treated and allows one of the women she rescued, a healer called Mirri Maz Duur to treat the wound, despite the distaste of Drogo's bloodriders, who derisively call the woman maegi (a witch). In Winterfell, Robb holds a feast for several of his newly-arrived bannermen, but when he announces that Garth Dragen would lead the vanguard due to his status as Lord Defender of the North, Jon Umber gets angry and threatens to withdraw from the host. When he does this, Robb tells him that after he defeats the Lannisters, he will take his army to take the lands of Greatjon and hang him for breaking his oath. When the enraged bannerman goes to draw a weapon, Robb sets Grey Wind on him, who bites off two of his fingers. Robb points out that it is death to draw steel on your liege lord, but suggests that as Greatjon said Robb was so young and green, he had drawn his sword because he was only going to cut Robb's meat. The Greatjon roars with laughter and accepts Robb's commands. Carmine arrives at Winterfell and talks with his father, who, although reluctant at first, allows Carmine to take command of House Grayburn's forces. He also gives Carmine the Darksaber, the ancestral weapon of House Grayburn, and his squire, a boy named Sammith. Later, Robb says farewell to Bran and Rickon, the latter of whom is convinced they won't see him again. Bran prays by the heart tree when he is approached by Osha who tells him the Old Gods of the Forest are listening to him and that the wildlings also worship the Old gods. She laments that the South has lost touch with the past; the southern Weirwoods were cut down years ago and the Southerners have no idea what's awakening in the north. They are interrupted by Hodor who was bathing and has forgotten to put his clothes back on, and Osha remarks that he might have giant blood in him before Bran sends him away. Curious, Bran asks her if giants live beyond the wall. She affirms they do, as well has many other beings, though not all of them are friendly. She asserts that the army Robb has gathered should be marching north, not south. At the Wall, the two wight bodies have been thoroughly burned. Sam says he read in a book that the dead are animated by the touch of the White Walkers and only fire can destroy such creatures. He hopes the Wall is big enough to hold them back when the Walkers come in force. Catelyn and Ser Rodrik Cassel intercept Robb's army in the Neck as it presses southwards. Catelyn tells Robb he has no choice but to go to war, but he cannot lose, for the sake of Ned, Sansa, and Arya, since if he is defeated, Tywin Lannister will show their family no mercy. Elsewhere in Robb's camp, Carmine is practicing for the fast approaching battle, and admits to Sammith that he was nervous about it, and felt slightly overwhelmed at wielding the sword Darksaber. Two of House Grayburn's bannermen, Lord Trytas Nyte of Darkmyre and Lord Anthor Dyser of Falkirk, come in and reassure Carmine that there was nothing to be afraid of. Carmine asks Trytas if his son, Rodrik Nyte, was supposed to be with them, but Trytas just cryptically mentions that Rodrik would catch up with them "later". Afterwards, Carmine is much more confident and prepared to enter battle. Tyrion, Bronn, Shagga and a bunch of the hill tribes arrive at the Lannister encampment, to find Lord Tywin Lannister and his brother, Ser Kevan, planning to engage the Stark army, which is moving south from the Neck. Tywin accepts Shagga's aid, but Shagga will only fight if Tyrion fights alongside them, a prospect which Tywin welcomes. Tyrion seems less enthused. At Snake Mount, the rest of the Dragens are settling down for dinner when Lucius announces to the rest of the family that their father appointed him acting Lord of Snake Mount while he was away fighting with Robb. All of them - Mira in particular - are less than enthusiastic about this prospect. Lucius reassures them all that they were in good hands with him as lord, but none of them seem convinced, much to Lucius' annoyance. Later, Mira admits to her mother that the idea of Lucius being lord was exactly what she feared and that now Lucius would have free reign to do more horrible things like he did to House Bracken. Alise tells Mira that she believed that the opposite was true and that the reason Garth named Lucius lord in the first place was to teach him restraint. Though she is still worried, Mira seems reassured. At Robb's camp, Robb and his lords are debating on the route of their march, and on whether to march directly against Tywin's army or against Jaime's army besieging Riverrun. To get to Jaime, they need to cross the Green Fork of the River Trident, and the only crossing is at the Twins, held by the notoriously prickly and easily-offended Lord Walder Frey, whom both Ashter and Carmine find to be unpleasant. A Lannister scout is captured, and Robb sends him back to warn Lord Tywin that twenty thousand Northern soldiers are marching against him. At King's Landing, Sarina Waters escorts Sansa to the main throne room of the Red Keep, where King Joffrey holds court. Janos Slynt, commander of the City Watch, is to be made Lord of Harrenhal as a reward for his loyal service. Cersei then dismisses Ser Barristan Selmy as head of the Kingsguard, noting that the time has come for an honorable retirement. Selmy is confused, pointing out that Kingsguard serve for life, but Joffrey angrily says that Selmy is too old, and couldn't protect his father. Selmy's disgrace is only compounded when he learns his post as Lord Commander is to be given to Jaime Lannister, much to his disgust. Varys announces that Selmy is to be given a castle and land in recognition of his years of service, but the old knight, insulted by what he sees as being offered "a hall to die in and men to bury me," takes off his armor, throws his sword at Joffrey's feet and storms out, stating that he could still kill all five of the other Kingsguard present with ease. Sansa begs Joffrey for her father's life, claiming that the medicine he was taking for his injured leg was responsible for his treasonous talk. Joffrey says that her sweet words have moved him and he will spare Eddard, if he bends the knee to him and acknowledges him as king. Sansa says he will. Appearances First *Vayon Poole *Ser Meryn Trant *Mirri Maz Duur *Lord Hendrick Grayburn *Lady Jaeneth Grayburn *Ser William Blackfell *Maester Aderic *Madelynne Grayburn *Ariana Grayburn *Sammith *Lord Greatjon Umber *Lord Gregor Forrester *Rodrik Forrester *Lord Trytas Nyte *Lord Ryger Mollen *Lord Anthor Dyser *Jafer Flowers *Othor *Shagga *Timett *Chella *Ser Kevan Lannister *Galbart Glover *Lady Maege Mormont *Ser Aron Santagar *Lord Gyles Rosby Deaths *Vayon Poole *Septa Mordane *Syrio Forel (Uncertain; presumed) *Stableboy *Mago *Jafer Flowers *Othor Cast Starring *Sean Bean as Lord Eddard Stark *Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Travis Fimmel as Lucius Dragen *Gerard Butler as Lord Garth Dragen *Hugh Dancy as Ser Ethan Snow *Emilia Clarke as Princess Daenerys Targaryen *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Richard Madden as Robb Stark *Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Henry Cavill as Ashter Stark *Taron Egerton as Rodrik Stark *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark *Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane *and Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister Also starring *Jason Momoa as Khal Drogo Guest starring *Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin *Toby Jones as Archsepton Redmond *Conleth Hill as Varys *Alex Pettyfer as Carmine Grayburn *Jerome Flynn as Bronn *James Cosmo as Lord Commander Jeor Mormont *Anthony Hopkins as Maester Vahaelor *John Kavanagh as Lord Duncan Catell *Cate Blanchett as Lady Alise Dragen *Phoebe Tonkin as Mira Dragen *Nicholas Hoult as Erik Dragen *Oscar Lloyd as Domeric Dragen *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Ron Donachie as Ser Rodrik Cassel *Emma Watson as Sarina Waters *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister *Ian McElhinney as Lord Commander Barristan Selmy *John Bradley-West as Samwell Tarly *Paul Brightwell as Ser Jaran Dragen *Robert Sheehan as Konrad Grayburn *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Miltos Yerolemou as Syrio Forel *Kate Dickie as Lady Lysa Arryn *Domeric Carter as Commander Janos Slynt *Liam Neeson as Lord Hendrick Grayburn *Helen McCrory as Lady Jaeneth Grayburn *Suki Waterhouse as Madelynne Grayburn *Isabelle Allen as Ariana Grayburn *Max Baldry as King Ptolemy Claudian *Anthony Head as Ser William Blackfell *George Harris as Maester Aderic *Sean Biggerstaff as Sammith *Natalia Tena as Osha *Susan Brown as Septa Mordane *Clive Mantle as Lord Greatjon Umber *Frank McCusker as Lord Gregor Forrester *Rupert Young as Rodrik Forrester *Tom Skerritt as Lord Trytas Nyte *Robert Lindsay as Lord Ryger Mollen *Donal Logue as Lord Anthor Dyser *Mark Stanley as Grenn *Josef Altin as Pypar *Luke McEwan as Rast *Mark Lewis Jones as Shagga *Mia Soteriou as Mirri Maz Duur *Amrita Acharia as Irri *Roxanne McKee as Doreah *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Elyes Gabel as Rakharo *Dar Salim as Qotho *Robert Sterne as Royal Steward *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister *Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn *Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark *Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant *Simon Stewart as a Lannister messenger *Matthew Scurfield as Vayon Poole *Frank O'Sullivan as a Night's Watch messenger *Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck *Chris Gallagher as a Lannister scout *Rick Burn as a Stark guard *Hugo Culverhouse as a Stableboy Uncredited *Mark Coney as Galbart Glover *Dennis McKeever as Night's Watch Officer 2 *Tobias Winter as Timett *Elizabeth Barrett as Lady Maege Mormont *Unknown as Chella *Unknown as Jafer Flowers *Unknown as Othor Cast notes *20 of 26 cast members for the first season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Richard Coyle (Harold Quinn), Jonathan Keltz (Howland Quinn), Oliver Jackson-Cohen (Arron Quinn), and Caitlin Stasey (Joanna Quinn), are not credited and does not appear in this episode. Notes *The episode title is taken from a fan-favorite piece of dialogue from the books and the first episode of the series, when Jon Snow gave Needle to Arya and told her to remember to "stick them with the pointy end," which she also tells Ned. *This is the first episode written by George R.R. Martin, the author of the Song of Ice and Fire novels. This was the first screenplay Martin had written in almost a decade and a half. *In the book Sansa is not with Septa Mordane when the Lannister men attack. She had gone to see Cersei to ask her to intercede with Lord Eddard about breaking her betrothal to Joffrey and shipping her back to Winterfell. She doesn't realize that she is betraying all of them to their enemies. Cersei says she will help, but then has Sansa escorted to a tower room and kept there under guard. *Ser Alliser treats all of the recruits badly, but he takes particular dislike for Jon Snow. It is not gone into in the series, but Ser Alliser was a staunch defender of the Targaryens and when Robert took power he was forced to join the Night Watch. Therefore he is unhappy with his work in general and Eddard Stark in particular. Jon Snow being his bastard gets special attention, and the idea of Eddard being a traitor fills him with glee. *During the scene in which Robb holds a feast for his bannermen at the Great Hall of Winterfell, the banners and sigils of Houses Dragen (green winged serpent on black) Hornwood (moose head on yellow), Grayburn (white cross on blue), Bolton (flayed man), Umber (silver chains on red), and Karstark (white sunburst on black) are clearly seen. On the wall behind the bench in which Bran sits two other banners can be seen, one that appears to be the sigil of the Manderlys (white merman on blue green) and that another that might be either the Tallhart (a pine tree) or the Mormont sigil (also bearing a pine tree but the camera angle doesn't allow the Mormont bear to be seen). *When the Greatjon is rising to his feet after being mutilated by Grey Wind, a man bearing the sigil of House Cerwyn (a battle axe) on his cloak is also present. *In the scene where Ser Barristan Selmy is dismissed, he draws his sword, and the other members of the Kingsguard draw their swords as well. As the scene ends, when Ser Barristan is walking away through the Great Hall, and the Kingsguard are resheathing their swords, the one on the far right cannot get his sword back into the scabbard. *Sansa is called "little dove" for the first time. Unlike "little bird," this nickname is used in the show only. *According to writer Bryan Cogman, originally Ned Stark wasn't going to appear in this episode at all, because he is imprisoned. The network grew wary of this however, because they felt that Ned was the main character and audiences needed to see him - despite the writers' insistence that it is an ensemble show (and would expand to characters beyond Ned in Season 2). Therefore, the network sent in a request to "keep Ned present" in this episode, which is why he briefly appears again in it - though only for a few seconds, as a guard kicks him awake, just for the narrative to check in on him. The off-screen guard was actually played by Conleth Hill (Varys) - they filmed the small exchange immediately after the other, dialogue-heavy scene in the dungeon between Ned and Varys.[1] Transcript For the full transcript, click here. Commentary Creator/episode writer George R.R. Martin provides a commentary for the episode on the DVD and Blu-ray releases of Season 1. *Martin relates that in his first scriptwriting job, working on the 1980s revival of The Twilight Zone, he was not allowed to adapt any of his own short stories for the screen, as the producers thought the original authors were too close to the material. This was not the case on Game of Thrones, where he is penning one script per season. *Martin considers Syrio Forel's hair or lack of it to be trivial and unimportant compared to the quality of the actor's performance. *The fight sequence between Syrio and the Lannister guardsmen had to be changed slightly. In the book the Lannister guardsmen did not have fronted helmets or metal armor, so Syrio was actually able to break bones and even kill some of them by striking at the right bones or the eyes. For the TV series the design of the Lannister armor meant that things had to be changed so the guards were less severely wounded. *Arya's flight from the Red Keep was originally more elaborate, showing her going past the dragon skulls from the fifth episode and escaping out that way. This was cut for time. *The scene where Arya kills the stableboy was scripted closer to the book, with the stableboy pathetically asking Arya to take out the sword and promptly dying. Martin regrets that this was cut and unsure why it wasn't used. *Ned's cell below the Red Keep is the same set as the crypts under Winterfell. *In the books Varys's skills at mummery and disguise are far more elaborate. In the TV series he is kept more recognizable. *The "Not today," lines and beats were inserted into the script by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss. *Sam had additional observations about the wight corpses in the script but these were removed, presumably for time. *Mormont's raven is a controversial character amongst the fans according to Martin, and some were happy with its removal from the series. *Martin notes that the books give a better feel that a large amount of time passes to allow the messenger raven to get from King's Landing to Winterfell. This had to be compressed for the TV show to keep the story moving. *Originally, the script showed several of the Northern banner lords receiving a raven and preparing to march to Winterfell. Roose Bolton would be shown in the middle of flaying a man, and Greatjon Umber would be excited at the prospect of a new war, etc. This sequence was cut for reasons of expense; filming that many separate location shots all at once would have used up most of the budget for the entire season. Martin notes this is par for the course for him, as he was always criticized in Hollywood for writing scripts that were too long and too expensive. *According to Martin, Dinklage was the one and only choice for the role of Tyrion. There were no other actors auditioned. *Martin is not too concerned about Ghost growling or barking, noting that while that works in the book, on-screen it looked a bit odd, so he was given some sound. *Martin notes that it was Jason Momoa's idea to put in a fight scene to show Drogo's physical prowess, which is only ever talked about otherwise. The scene itself was extended with new material from David Benioff and D.B. Weiss to show the fight between Drogo and Mago. (In the book, Drogo's ultimately fatal injuries occur "off-screen" and do not involve a fight with one of his followers.) *Martin comments on the danger of the 'butterfly effect' in adapting the series, noting that in the book Mago is not killed and in fact will reappear later on, while Mago in the TV series is dead and done for. *Martin also notes that the Winterfell feast scene had a lot more speaking lords and characters in the book, but had to be trimmed down for the TV show for reasons of cost and clarity. *The hunt for the child actors was the hardest part of casting. Martin notes that a lot of child actors veer towards either reciting lines blandly while just looking cute, or going way over the top instead. Finding young actors capable of hitting the right balance was tricky, but they managed it in the end. *Martin feels that Osha was the character who was changed the most from the books to the TV series, as Natalia Tena is much younger than the character in the novel. However, Martin felt her performance was impressive enough to justify the change. *Martin has been asked many times if Samwell Tarly is based on Sam Gamgee from the Lord of the Rings. Martin acknowledges there may be some slight influence. *Martin is pleased that the TV series retains the strategy and tactics from the books, which would have been easy to lose for time. *In the script, the mountain tribes, Tyrion, and Bronn arrived at the Lannister camp on horseback. However, Martin thinks they exhausted the 'horse budget' for the season by this point and couldn't have them in the scene. *Martin notes that Charles Dance was another actor they really wanted in the series. *Bronn's line about his father was changed during filming. Martin notes the new line is funnier. *Martin is very impressed by the way Dance moves the wine cup away from Dinklage during the scene, but it wasn't in his original script. He's unsure where it came from. * In the books : See: Differences between books and TV series - The Pointy End '' * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of ''A Game of Thrones: ** Chapter 42, Tyrion VI. ** Chapter 50, Arya IV. ** Chapter 51, Sansa IV. ** Chapter 52, Jon VII. ** Chapter 53, Bran VI. ** Chapter 55, Catelyn VIII. ** Chapter 56, Tyrion VII. ** Chapter 57, Sansa V. ** Chapter 58, Eddard XV. ** Chapter 61, Daenerys VII. Category:Game of Thrones (Fanon) Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Philanahembree Category:TinyCarlos Category:Wiki Projects